gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War 3 Medals
These are the medals as they appear in the Stats and Awards section in Gears of War 3: General Medals *Beta Tester - Participated in the beta *Old Guard - Earn Veteran Gear achievement in Gears of War 2 Note: The Veteran Gear achievement was for getting to level 100 and playing a match on the four snowblind maps. *Seriously - Earn Seriously 3.0 achievement.Note: To earn this achievement you need to reach level 100 and have all 65 onyx medals. *Embry Star - Earn 30 Onyx medals. Versus Medals *It has Begun! - Complete One versus match. Vengeful: Note: A nemesis is an enemy who has killed you 5 times without you killing them. Update: Title Update 2 on Nov 15th 2011 reduced the required amounts, bronze used to be 75! Captor: War Supporter: MVP: Note: To get the MVP ribbon you need to get the most points in a match. Field Service: Veteran: Match Winner: Headshot: Heavy Weapons: Note: The Heavy Weapons are the One-shot, Mulcher and the Mortar. Explosives: Note: The explosives are Frag Grenades, Boomshot, Torque Bow and the Digger. Finisher: Skunker: Note: You Skunk when you win a match without losing any rounds, must be more than 1 round. Leader: Note: To earn the Untouchable ribbon you need to be the Leader in a Capture the Leader match and not be captured in the round. Update: Title Update 2 on Nov 15th 2011 reduced the amount required. Abductor: Assistant: Medic: Cover: Note: To earn the Buttoned Up ribbon you need to have spend the most time in cover out of the players in a match. Active Reloader: Lancer: Note: Chainsaw kills count as well. Hammerburst: Retro Lancer: Note: Retro charges count as well. Gnasher Shotgun: Sawed-Off Shotgun: Pistols: Spotter: Note: To spot an enemy click in the left stick while aiming at them, this will highlight the enemy for your team and give you an assist if a team mate kills them. Pyro: Note: The fire weapons are the Scorcher, Hammer of Dawn and Incendiary grenades. Sapper: Guardian: CTL: KOTH: Warzone: Execution: TDM: Wingman: Allfathers: Master-At-Arms: Rifleman: Hard Target: Note: To earn the Last Man Out ribbon you need to be the last survivor on your team, only achievable on Warzone, Execution and Team Deathmatch. Shock Trooper: Note: To earn the First Blood ribbon you need the first kill of the round for versus or the match for Beast or Horde mode. Old Schooler: Note: To curb stomp an enemy, tap Y instead of holding it down for an execution. Battle Mistress: Sovereign: Special Teams: Note: Every weapon that is not among the 5 starting weapons count as a map-based weapon. Horde Medals For the Horde!: Note: Does not need to be done in 1 continuous playthrough. Hoarder: Architect: Note: To earn this ribbon you need to build a Command Post. This does not need to be the first one built on the map, but the first Command Post built is free, afterwards their price inceases incrementally. Squad Leader: Note: To earn the Point Man ribbon you need to get the most points in a wave. Field Engineer: Big Money: Loot Courtesan: Note: You recieve a challenge when you complete 3 waves without any player dying. It can be different side objectives like getting 7 headshots, 8 executions, 6 chainsaw or retro charge kills, 7 turret kills etc. Beast Medals I'm A Beast!: Beastly: Motivator: Dismantler: Ruthless: Investor: High Roller: Campaign Medals King of COG: Number 1: Note: This means getting the most points out of players in an arcade chapter. Warmonger: Force Multiplier: Survivalist: Aficionado: Doorman: Tour of Duty: References Category:Gears of War 3